Volume 87
|chapters = 870 - 879 |jname = 甘くない |rname = Amakunai |ename = Bittersweet |page = 208 |date = November 2, 2017 (JP)One Piece Volume 87: (Japanese) Shueisha - Amazon U.S. - Amazon U.K. August 7, 2018 (US) August 23, 2018 (UK) |isbn = (JP) ISBN 978-4-08-881225-0 (US) ISBN 978-1-97-470141-4 }} Volume 87 is titled "Not Sweet". Cover and Volume Illustration The outside cover is cyan, the title logo is azure and white, and the author's name is written in blue. In the center of the cover are Big Mom wielding Napoleon while riding Zeus with Prometheus flying next to them. In the foreground there are several members of the Charlotte Family (Perospero, Katakuri, Daifuku, Oven, Mont-d'Or, Compote, Brûlée, Smoothie, and Galette) and Big Mom Pirates (Tamago, Pekoms, and Streusen). Author's Note |} Chapters *870. : Bege has Caesar attempt a quick escape, and Luffy, Sanji, and the Vinsmokes head out to keep the Big Mom Pirates occupied. *871. : The Big Mom Pirates easily defeat Luffy and his allies, and impede Caesar's escape. However, the Tamatebako falls to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau and explodes, toppling it over. *872. : The alliance escapes from the toppling Chateau and goes their separate ways. As she and her crew recover, Big Mom gets a craving for wedding cake and goes insane. *873. : Big Mom is led toward the Straw Hats in her rampage for cake, and Pudding plans to make her a cake. *874. : The Straw Hats utilize King Baum one last time to get away from Big Mom. *875. : Nami successfully manipulates Big Mom's cloud homie Zeus and uses it to unleash a massive thunderbolt on the Big Mom Pirates. Meanwhile, Pudding enlists Chiffon to help her make the cake for Big Mom. *876. : Pudding and Chiffon recruit Sanji to help them make the cake, with Pudding switching between feeling lovestruck and feeling murderous towards Sanji. *877. : Chopper and Brook reach the Sunny and fight to take it back, but are subdued by Perospero. The rest of the Straw Hats then reach the Sunny and fight Katakuri and Perospero. *878. 団長ペドロ|Minku-zoku Gādianzu Danchō Pedoro}}: Thanks to Pedro's sacrifice, Perospero is taken out and the Straw Hats are able to escape the Big Mom Pirates' blockade. Luffy and Katakuri go to the Mirro-World to do battle. *879. : Katakuri overpowers Luffy in their battle. SBS Notes *The name of Shanks' sword is revealed to be Gryphon. *The effects of the Lineage Factor are further explained. *Charlotte Katakuri, Daifuku, and Oven are revealed to be triplets, and their age, height, and positions as Totto Land's ministers are revealed. *It's revealed that all of Totto Land's ministers are children of Big Mom. *The process of Tamago's Tama Tama no Mi usage is explained. *Carrot's, Rebecca's and Scarlett's birthdays are revealed. *Kid's and Killer's past relationship is explored. *Sakazuki, Fujitora, Kuzan and Kizaru are drawn in the opposite gender. Volume Changes Trivia *As of this Volume, Charlotte Praline's position in the Charlotte Family was changed to be the 21st daughter instead of the 29th, to fix an inconsistency regarding the information revealed about her sister Joscarpone in the previous volume's SBS. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 87 ru:Том 87 fr:Tome 87 pl:Tom 87 Category:One Piece Volumes